New York, I Love You
}} New York, I Love You is a 2008 American romantic comedy drama anthology film directed by Fatih Akin, Yvan Attal, Randall Balsmeyer, Allen Hughes, Shunji Iwai, Jiang Wen, Shekhar Kapur, Joshua Marston, Mira Nair, Natalie Portman, and Brett Ratner. The cast of the film consists of Hayden Christensen, Andy García, Rachel Bilson, Portman, Irrfan Khan, Orlando Bloom, Christina Ricci, Maggie Q, Ethan Hawke, Chris Cooper, Robin Wright, Anton Yelchin, James Caan, Olivia Thirlby, Blake Lively, Bradley Cooper, Drea de Matteo, Julie Christie, John Hurt, Shia LaBeouf, Taylor Geare, Carlos Acosta, Jacinda Barrett, Uğur Yücel, Shu Qi, Burt Young, Eli Wallach, Cloris Leachman, Emilie Ohana, Eva Amurri, and Justin Bartha. Plot To be added Cast *Hayden Christensen as Ben *Andy García as Garry *Rachel Bilson as Molly *Natalie Portman as Rifka Malone *Irrfan Khan as Mansuhkhbai *Orlando Bloom as David Cooler *Christina Ricci as Camille *Maggie Q as Janice Taylor *Ethan Hawke as Writer *Chris Cooper as Alex *Robin Wright as Anna *Anton Yelchin as Boy *James Caan as Mr. Riccoli *Olivia Thirlby as Actress *Blake Lively as Gabrielle DiMarco *Bradley Cooper as Gus *Drea de Matteo as Lydia *Julie Christie as Isabelle *John Hurt as Bellhop *Shia LaBeouf as Jacob *Taylor Geare as Teya *Carlos Acosta as Dante *Jacinda Barrett as Maggie *Uğur Yücel as Painter *Shu Qi as Chinese herbalist *Burt Young as Landlord *Eli Wallach as Abe *Cloris Leachman as Mitzie *Emilie Ohana as Zoe, the Video Artist *Eva Amurri as Sarah *Justin Bartha as Justin Videos Trailers Category:Films Category:2008 films Category:2008 American films Category:American films Category:2000s films Category:2000s American films Category:Films directed by Fatih Akin Category:Films directed by Yvan Attal Category:Films directed by Randall Balsmeyer Category:Films directed by Allen Hughes Category:Films directed by Shunji Iwai Category:Films directed by Jiang Wen Category:Films directed by Shekhar Kapur Category:Films directed by Joshua Marston Category:Films directed by Mira Nair Category:Films directed by Natalie Portman Category:Films directed by Brett Ratner Category:Films produced by Emmanuel Benbihy Category:Films produced by Marina Grasic Category:Films produced by Michael Benaroya Category:Films produced by Rose Ganguzza Category:Films edited by Jennifer Augé Category:Films edited by Tricia Cooke Category:Films edited by Jacob Craycroft Category:Films edited by Affonso Gonçalves Category:Films edited by Mark Helfrich Category:Films edited by Shunji Iwai Category:Films edited by Allyson C. Johnson Category:Films edited by Melody London Category:Films edited by Cindy Mollo Category:Films edited by Craig McKay Category:Films shot by Jean-Louis Bompoint Category:Films shot by Benoît Debie Category:Films shot by Paweł Edelman Category:Films shot by Mark Lee Ping Bin Category:Films shot by Michael McDonough Category:Films shot by Andrij Parekh Category:Films shot by Declan Quinn Category:Films shot by Mauricio Rubinstein Category:Films scored by Tonino Baliardo Category:Films scored by Nicholas Britell Category:Films scored by Paul Cantelon Category:Films scored by Mychael Danna Category:Films scored by Ilhan Ersahin Category:Films scored by Jack Livesy Category:Films scored by Shoji Mitsui Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Films scored by Peter Nashel Category:Films scored by Atticus Ross Category:Films scored by Leopold Ross Category:Films scored by Claudia Sarne Category:Films scored by Marcelo Zarvos Category:Grosvenor Park Media films Category:Palm Pictures films Category:Plum Pictures films Category:Vivendi Entertainment films Category:Films rated R Category:Comedy drama films Category:American comedy drama films Category:2008 comedy drama films Category:2008 American comedy drama films Category:2000s comedy drama films Category:2000s American comedy drama films Category:Romantic comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:2008 romantic comedy films Category:2008 American romantic comedy films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:2000s American romantic comedy films Category:Romance films Category:American romance films Category:2008 romance films Category:2008 American romance films Category:2000s romance films Category:2000s American romance films Category:Comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:2008 comedy films Category:2008 American comedy films Category:2000s comedy films Category:2000s American comedy films Category:Romantic drama films Category:American romantic drama films Category:2008 romantic drama films Category:2008 American romantic drama films Category:2000s romantic drama films Category:2000s American romantic drama films Category:Anthology films Category:American anthology films Category:2008 anthology films Category:2008 American anthology films Category:2000s anthology films Category:2000s American anthology films Category:Cantonese-language films Category:French-language films Category:Gujarati-language films Category:Yiddish-language films Category:Films set in New York City Category:Rated R